smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Marion Sourberry (LD Stories)
Marion Sourberry (AKA Mrs. Sourberry) is a character from the cartoon show. Her Wiki page is located here. She is also a character within The Light and Dark Series. Background Information She has been Prince Gerard's personal nanny since he was small boy, mostly cooking and cleaning around the castle. When Imperia arrived to oversee the young prince, she had been told he was ill and believed her; this began the three years of his imprisonment in his own dungeon. Upon his freedom thanks to Clockwork Smurf, she did not recognize Prince Gerard because of his tattered clothes. Rather than squarely have him removed from the castle, though, she treated him kindly -- even giving him some food -- before sending him out with a warning not to return, mostly in fear of his safety. Once he proved he was the prince and that Imperia had betrayed everyone by her lies about his illness, Mrs. Sourberry lost her trust for the woman and readily embraced having Gerard in his proper home. She personally apologized for her loyalty to his aunt, which he forgave with consideration for her kindness during his initial escape, and was so reinstated as his nanny. Since then, she has remained faithful to his majesty and has come to adore Clockwork. Personality She is a trusting, gentle, and kindhearted woman, but has been naïve at times. She sees the boy-king as a son and typically supports his thoughts and beliefs about running his kingdom, especially since he cares greatly about his subjects. She is capable of putting her foot down, but seldom requires doing so because he has been a good child for as long as she has known him. Her old age has given her advantages when raising him; during the years before Imperia's arrival, she would guide him away from negative influences and more towards positive ones. However, should he be curious about something she felt was bad for him, she would do her best to explain the situation. Ultimately, he would come to his own conclusions from witnessing badness or from her showing him the goodness that should be done over the bad. Relationships Within King Gerard's Court Pending... Imperia Pending... King Gerard She is castle servant. Alhough they have no blood relation, he considers her a mother figure, and she considers him like a son or grandson. *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... The Clockwork Smurf Pending... The Clockwork Smurfette Pending... Relationship with Josten Lancaster *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Season 1 Episodes Mrs. Sourberry only appears in "The Reluctant Dark Knight" in Season 1. At the time in which King Gerard begins searching for a maiden to marry, Mrs. Sourberry encourages him to have patience and keep his mind and heart open. Season 2 Episodes She appears spontaneously during Season 2 in episodes featuring King Gerard. *'King Gerard's Squire' (Ep. 3) -- Pending... *'Josten's Dark Horse' (Ep. 12) -- Pending... *'Falla's Birthday' (Ep. 16) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *'King Gerard's Birthday' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance She is an elderly Caucasian woman of French nationality with standard black eyes and stands about 5'4" (American measurement). Her hair is silver-white and kept in a bun under a pale light blue headdress. *'Current' -- She wears a dark royal blue long-sleeve, ankle-length garment with an apron matching her headdress around her waist, tied below her bust, and a pair of dark brown flat shoes. Voice Actor(s) Her original voice actress was June Foray, who also voiced Mother Nature. A suitable latter would be Jessica Walter, who currently voices Malary Archer on the cartoon adult comedy series, Archer. Trivia *Her name is similar to the brutal woman Mrs. Sowerberry from Charles Dicken's story, Oliver Twist, but has the opposite personality of the character. *Her husband and first name is unknown in mainstream media. "Marion" is a French name, which could be suitable since this kingdom is set in Europe. *She is of Catholic faith and regularly prays for everyone she knows and loves. Category:Females Category:Elderly characters Category:Humans Category:Royal Characters Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Catholics Category:Character pages without images Category:LD Stories characters Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:LD Season 1 characters